Percy Jackson: Other Stories
by cakes12000
Summary: Other characters and places are introduced to the series as Percy struggles with the weight of the prophecy and his own life. And of course, the battle of the titans.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson is a strange boy. He always has his thoughts on something else in class, and he never engages at gym. But it's not like I'm watching him or anything. Like, how, um, _crazy_ would that be. He always just stares at his journal. It's almost as if he's looking at a picture. He always seems more alive when we take field trips to the pool or a lake. I don't know why, but I like to watch him swim. It's not like I think he cute, or anything. Like, how totally, umm, _weird_ would that be? You know, just forget I ever mentioned him. Ok? Good.

Anyway, my name Carla Pearl Jackson Smith. I am 16 years old. I have long brown wavy hair and a face full of freckles. I go to Yardworh Academy for children with moderate to severe ADHD or similar disabilities. I guess I better spill. I have ADHD, ADD, and dyslexia. So does Percy a lot of other people. There you go again, you say. Bringing up that Percy person again. What Percy person, I say. I thought you forgot about him. Well, because you didn't, I guess I better spill again. Percy is a guy in my grade. He has been in my class all year, exert for those _few_ times where he disappeared for about a week, then turned up the next day with various wounds. He doesn't notice me, and I'm just gonna leave it at that.

One time in the middle of the night I snuck into the boys dorms' to see my twin brother, Carter, and I _accidentally_ went past his room. Well, he shares a room with his roommate, Grover, so I guess technically their room. I don't know. Anyway, they were both asleep. Grover looked like he was wearing some shaggy pajama pants, which didn't make sense because our school is in Arizona, and it was May. Percy was under his blankets, with only pajama pants on. I could distinctively hear him muttering something about "Annabeth, Chiron, Kronos, and Rachel." I also think I heard "Tyson", but wasn't Tyson that freak who got kicked out of school because he had no money? Oh well. Whatever. He probably said something else, like "my son". It could happen, right?

My best friend, Rachel, knows Percy really well. Almost _too_ well. Last summer, they went on a summer vacation. When they got back, they were covered with bruises, cuts, and bumps. I wonder where they went to get themselves all scraped up. But Percy's mom didn't go with them. I bet Rachel's billionaire parents sent a butler with them or something. Oh yeah, you don't know. Rachel's father buys the wild and builds shopping centers and malls. She has, like, a billion dollars. She has red frizzy hair and more freckles than she has money. She, Percy and Grover always talk in whispers about that Annabeth girl. Rachel won't tell me about him, other than that he loves water and he and Grover go to the same summer camp. It's like he has some big secret.


	2. Percy's Attack

Ok, hi, everyone. My name Is Percy Jackson. I'll fill you in with all the other details after I tell you about the harpy attack. Me and Grover were walking to the small river to get some fresh air and to freshen up when we saw a little old lady sitting on the bench. You, as a normal person, would think nothing of it, but I instantly started walking the other way. But she jumped right up and raced over to me in a speed no old lady could walk at and said "Lovely day, isn't it, dear?" My hands curled around my ballpoint pen/sword, Riptide, as she slowly started to transform into a fiery beast, with talons, and wings like a bat's. Her hair shrunk into her skull as her cane turned into an inflamed whip. I jerked out Riptide as she hissed at me. "Die, Sea-son, die!" she spat at me. I charged at the harpy with my sword and jabbed. I willed the water to rise and it engulfed us, as the monster gave one last shriek and died.

Oh. My. Gosh. I forgot about Grover! "Grover! Hey, buddy?" He's on the ground, sodden and gurgling water. I rise the water up out of his throat as he coughs. "Enchiladas." I know he's okay now, but I help him up just to make sure. "Not cool, man." Whatever, Grover. What was I supposed to do?

You probably are pretty weirded out by now. I wouldn't be surprised if you have already stopped reading. Whatever. I'll just talk to the people that are here. Again, my name is Percy Jackson. I am 16. And I am half Greek God. Yeah, a lot to take in, isn't it? I'll start with the basics first. So, basically, the Greek Gods never died. The just moved with the spirit of the west. Right now, the west is America. Mount Olympus is at floor 600 of the empire state building, the underworld's entrance is in Los Angeles, and so on. My dad is Poseidon, god of the sea. The big three (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades) weren't supposed to have any kids because they were always too powerful. But Zeus and Poseidon broke the law and me and my friend Thalia were the result. Thalia is a child of Zeus. Grover is a satyr, and my best friend Annabeth is a kid of Athena, Goddess of war and wisdom. My friend Rachel is a mortal that can see through the mist. The mist is a magical thing that makes mortals not see what is really happening. Like if I pulled out my sword, the mortals would see a gun or something.


End file.
